<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warriors: Trails of Fire by MartyMcFlys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348053">Warriors: Trails of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFlys/pseuds/MartyMcFlys'>MartyMcFlys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yes even ignoring the warrior cats element), Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Warrior Cats AU, eventual GaloLio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFlys/pseuds/MartyMcFlys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When new Warrior Thistlerush, gets his dream job in the Burning Rescue patrol, he very quickly discovers things are not what they seem. And that maybe these Burnish cats aren't as evil as he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight &amp; Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meowdy ny'all!<br/>If you're looking for an explanation, it's honestly really simple. Every time I get into something new I always come up with a Warrior Cats AU for it, sometimes they're fairly simple but sometimes they get really complex, this is the latter of those cases.</p><p>Warriors is a complex beast, it has some very fantastical elements, the cats in warriors have societies, medicine, architechture, organized religion, and superpowers. But at the same time many of the events are grounded by the fact these are cats, there is still only so much they can do. Things like foxes are bigger and stronger than they are and kill them regularly, but also sometimes their dead ancestors give them visions of the future. So adapting the very high-tech setting and inventions of Promare into a cat world that's a big mix of anthropomorphized and realistic elements has been a real challenge, but pretty fun. It will definitely be shaking some things up later down the line and hopefully you'll be pleasantly surprised.</p><p>I know some of you may have never read warriors and be unfamiliar with the naming conventions and it may take you a bit to get used to the alt names but that's why I'm including these allegiances, so you can always just jump back and check. I know it had me all tripped up when I first started reading the books. Other than who's who you don't need to know much else, most of how the clans operate in the books has been changed to suit the AU and what hasn't is explained. I have somebody who's never read a page of warriors in their entire life checking me for clarity. No need to fear!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>HorizonClan</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u">Leader</span>          Sunstar (Kray) – marbled white tom with a star marking on chest</p><p><span class="u">Deputy</span>          Spottedfern (Biar) – lilac tabby</p><p><span class="u">Researcher</span>    Sparkfire (Heris) – solid pink she-cat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Freeze Force (Specialty HorizonClan patrol for arrest and detainment of Burnish)</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Commander</span>  Tigerstrike (Vulcan) – Large brown tabby with intimidating armor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Burning Rescue (Specialty HorizonClan patrol for putting out Burnish fires and rescuing Warriors)</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Commander</span>  Icebreeze (Ignis) – scarred golden tabby tom</p><p><span class="u">Warriors</span>        Crowfrost (Varys) – muscular grey tom with scar on muzzle<br/>
                     Flintglow (Lucia) – gold calico with pink and white spots <br/>
                     Swirlheart (Aina) – light pink tabby with orange stripes <br/>
                     Cloverfall (Remi) – light blue tom<br/>
                     Thistlerush (Galo) – muscular fluffy blue tom</p><p>
  <strong>Mad Burnish (Rebel faction of cats who control flame)</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Leader</span>          Burnwish (Lio) lithe dilute tabico with striking purple eyes</p><p><span class="u">Generals</span>       Lightningspots (Guiera) – black-red tom with white spots<br/>
                    Breezethorn (Meis) – lithe solid black tom</p><p><span class="u">Warriors</span>       Lilyspots (Thyma) – fluffy lilac she-cat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cats Outside the Clan</strong>
</p><p>Ripplemist (Dues) – grey tom with long matted fur</p><p>
  
</p><p>– There were initially four clans, but they became one so now two former Clan territories are the home bases of Burning Rescue and Freeze Force, the third is the main camp, and fourth is a shared hunting ground. </p><p>– The Clan lives around and depends upon the massive lake in the center of the territory and its many offshooting rivers for food and ammunition against the Burnish. During the spring and summer rabbits can be found in the grasslands and mice, squirrels, and birds can be found in the forest but in the harsher fall and winter months they rely most heavily on fish, as such all cats know how to swim and in down-time many cats can be spotted playing in rivers or at the lake's shore</p><p>– Freeze Force has the most populated and also most utilitarian camp as they spend most any time not working in the tunnels sleeping or hunting. They keep Burnish experiments confined in a series of underground tunnels across a frozen lake at the farthest reaches of Clan territory.</p><p>– The primary camp is where queens with kits, apprentices, those closest to Sunstar (Kray), and mentors or other cats with roles outside of the specialized patrols live, it's the second densest area and where all Clan ceremonies happen (kits becoming apprentices, apprentices gaining their warrior name, retirement ceremonies, etc)</p><p>– Any meetings between Sunstar and other patrols happen in a den on the border between Freeze Force and the main camp.</p><p>– Burning Rescue has the smallest camp and are boxed in by thick forest on three sides and mountains on the other, but they know the territories better than other cats, as they have to be able to perfectly navigate them even in high-stress rescue situations. They also have a group of sunning rocks by a pond popular for lounging on in the summer</p><p>– Not on the map is the path to Thistlerush's (Galo's) lake, which is a highly obstructed path through the mountains, easy enough to navigate but only a cat looking for it ever would have found it. Thistlerush found it as an apprentice while trying to spy on Burning Rescue. He still mainly goes there to destress and enjoys the privacy it provides, even though he told his mentor Sunstar everything, Sunstar doesn't know about it. Nor does anyone on his team.</p><p>– Also not on the map are the volcanoes to the southeast of the main camp which Sunstar has been regularly monitoring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am currently working on reference images for all the characters, and a map of the territory, those will come out in time and be posted here so just bear with me for now!<br/>If you'd like to yell at me, ask questions, or just look at all the Promare art I rt regularly feel free to do so on twitter where I'm most active, it's @martymcflysss or if you'd like my discord feel free to ask!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now onto the show! This is an adaptation of the prequel shorts. It was easily the biggest challenge since this had to set a lot of the rules of the world and it introduces everyone so it was very dense and took a lot of finagling.</p><p>Very stoked to crack into the main plot &gt;:3c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Many moons ago, the clans were in grave peril. Constant infighting between clanmates and clans alike threatened to upend the forest. When suddenly, the worst happened. Cats of all clans began bursting into flame, but this flame didn’t kill them no, it became an extension of themselves. They learned to control it. Eventually. But once they had, they'd burnt half the forest to the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon these newly created cats, who now called themselves Burnish, turned their fire onto their enemies. Petty squabbles threatened to end the clans as we know them. But they eventually united against the Burnish, though they had no way to truly fight back other than their teeth and claws. The safety of the clans hung in the balance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This went on for several moons but soon, Sunpetal – one of EarthClan’s cleverest warriors – Discovered a way to contain the threat. He came up with new inventions that harnessed the rivers and streams to freeze the threat in its tracks. The very tools Freeze Force and Burning Rescue use to this day. With his newfound tools he chased the Burnish out and contained them in a special cave on the outskirts of clan territory. Now, any newfound Burnish are easily apprehended by Burning Rescue and processed by Freeze Force.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunpetal's great bravery united the clans and he ushered in a new age of peace. It was only natural that when the four clans became one he should lead. And he called the new shared clan HorizonClan, to symbolize the clan should look ever forward, past the horizon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense Thistlerush, I know you’re new, but this is stuff they teach everyone as a kit.” Flintglow muttered once Thistlerush had finally finished his speech. Though the massive tom hardly noticed her interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> come in. From this day forward Thistlerush is your best warrior! Way back when I was a kit and he was a warrior I got caught in a Burnish fire and Sunstar saved me, he even mentored me all on his own. So I’m gonna pay him back for everything he’s done for our clan!” he said, the rest of Burning Rescue had no choice but to collectively roll their eyes at the young warrior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet mutter of “he’s saved a lot of cats” from Copperfall was summarily ignored by Thistlerush starting to tell yet another story about his mentor. None of the members of Burning Rescue listened this time, it was quickly becoming clear the new recruit had no idea what he was up against and would hardly last a week. Why their leader thought so highly of him was beyond their comprehension, so they chose to ignore him. It proved quite difficult since he wouldn’t. stop. talking. It was almost a relief when an alarm sounded and sent them out to dispatch another fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thistlerush leapt forward, an absurd looking stick in his mouth. but Icebreeze held him back with his tail. “Hey, rookie, it’s only your first day. I need you to stay back with Flintglow and observe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to help! It’s what I was put on the patrol to do!” The larger tom protested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be a help to anyone in ashes, stay here, and that’s an order.” Icebreeze turned and ran toward the den where their armor and ice harnesses were kept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team had already geared up by the time they got to the scene. As soon as final checks had been run they charged off toward the fire. Leaving Thistlerush to watch them while grumbling like a petulant kit. “Hey, keeping track of you isn’t my idea of a good time either” Flintglow told him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large tom sprung up when the team finally rushed into the fire, lashing his tail impatiently. “That should be me! I should be there! How am I supposed to be a good member of this patrol if I can’t help fight the fires!?” Flintglow just ignored him, checking some lines that lead into the woods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to pace as Burning Rescue warriors brought out injured cats</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all of them” Swirlheart said to Icebreeze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowfrost chimed in “No, there’s one more, I couldn’t reach her though. The flames were too intense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Thistlerush perked up and made toward the fire, but the team instantly shut him down, with Crowfrost body slamming the blue tom to prevent him from getting in “No! You’d die, Burnish fires aren’t anything like a forest fire, they’re alive and will hunt you down! Besides you don’t have any of your own gear yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what’s that poultice you guys put on?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flintglow looked at him quizzically, “Thistle, that’s not nearly enough to protect you, it doesn’t last long” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’ll last long enough! Top Burning Rescue Warrior Thistlerush will get the job done!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No! You can’t just–” but before anyone had stopped him the big idiot was covered in the berry poultice and running in. Their armor wouldn’t have protected them long enough to retrieve him so they just had to sit there and watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was fun while he lasted I guess.” Crowfrost said as they started to treat the injured cats. But only a few minutes passed before they heard a loud yowl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY GUYS I GOT HER OUT!” The entire team turned as one and ran to him and the frail lilac tortoiseshell he was carrying on his back, the poor thing looking like she was already on her way to StarClan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thistlerush?!” but he ignored them, grabbing an herb bundle from their stack of supplies and trying to give it to the cat he’d just brought out. With a gentleness they’d not yet seen him posses he very gingerly shook the she-cat awake. Speaking calmly as she stirred and offering the herbs to her. She didn’t speak, just looked around, first at Thistlerush, then the fire, the team, back to the fire, then up to the sky before turning into a fiery snake herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped back in shock though Thistlerush himself didn’t react fast enough and some of his fur caught on fire, the members of Burning Rescue not fighting back the new Burnish hit Thistlerush with ice and his legs buckled out from under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the one Burnish was subdued again, falling back into the form of a cat. Two fiery cats came charging toward the patrol, unaffected by the flames they were engulfed in. They scooped up the smaller one and shouted something about protecting fellow Burnish before running off into the fire again. Presumably back to wherever they’d been hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilyspot blearily opened her eyes. She couldn't seem to focus but she could tell she was moving. A haze of red turned to her "Oh hey, you're awake. Welcome to your new home!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hardly see much, there was a large dark mass growing larger in front of her. It smelled like fox, but that scent was old replaced instead by the smell of around 20-30 unfamiliar cats, she could almost pretend she was back in Horizonclan just from scent but the reality of the situation hit her hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-? But–but I have–!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black tom who she hadn't noticed next to her until now shook his head. "Nope. You’re a burnish now, far as they're concerned, you're not even a cat, they've probably already started interrogating your friends to see if they were hiding your secret.” the strange tom leaned in “They didn’t know did they?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened and helped her off his compatriots back “Then at least you can rest assured they’re safe from Freeze Force. And so are you, this is the safest place we got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this place? Who are you? Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these cats?” Lilyspot took a step back from the two toms, she probably couldn’t run very far from these two but she could, would, still try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red tom feigned offense, “Hey look, we know it isn’t much but it’s what we got, as for who we are” The two quickly shifted back into their dark armored forms, the towered over her, tall as dogs with massive teeth that left Lilyspot more afraid than before “We’re the Mad Burnish, and since you’re Burnish, you’re one of us now. We’re sure you got told a lot of things, but we’re not as bad as they make us out. We aren’t gonna hurt ya, we Burnish are stronger together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as it appeared, the toms’ armor vanished, and the black tom turned to his friend “I think she wanted our names, Lighteningspots. My friend is a bit...well he thinks more about the cause. I’m Breezethorn. Come on, we’ll help you get settled and show you how to control your power a bit more,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, the peace of the moment couldn’t last, Lighteningspots sniffed at the air “Freeze Force, a lot of them. Mad Burnish! We’re under attack.” Breezethorn moved Lilyspots behind himself</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stay back, you only just woke up your fire. We deal with these patrols all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that the two sprang back into their armored forms with the rest of the Mad Burnish close behind. All the cats rushed in flames blazing and claws out, many were shot down by Freeze Force’s weaponry but every wave that fell had new replacements. Lilyspots watched one of the leaders, Breezethorn, going toe-to-toe with Tigerstrike himself. Lilyspots had met him once, when she’d been sent to Freeze Force’s camp to relay a message about Burnish sightings on the eastern border, he was a bit intimidating then, but now, seeing his eyes as he tried his hardest to shoot the cat who had just been calming her down, surrounded by fallen cats from both sides, she was truly terrified to be on the side opposing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tigerstrike had Breezethorn pinned and out of his armor and was about to shoot when suddenly, a mass of fiery spikes started raining down from above. Creating a wall that seperated freeze force from the burnish, then, from out of the brush came another cat, a tortoiseshell tabby-tom, purple eyes blazing. “What are you waiting for! Run!” the tom cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Burnish followed without question, amazed by the show of power. After what felt like an eternity he stopped, and many burnish collapsed in a tired heap. Lilyspots included, the two leaders stopped to confer with this new cat in hushed tones she only barely managed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what was that? You had freeze force totally cornered, we could have killed them all right then and there and they’d be out of our fur!” yelled Breezethorn</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, that would only bring out more of them, then they would bring out more weapons and try even harder to strike us down. All you’ve done is fuel their hatred for our kind. Killing is not the way of the burnish, not anymore.” the new cat replied with an edge. “If we kill, what’s the difference between us and them?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright, but what else can we do?” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make a new territory, just for Burnish, far beyond clan borders. If they leave their own territory and try to attack ours then, we would be justified fighting them off, and we have the means.” he lifted a burning paw. “Are you with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two joined their own flames to him immediately, “of course” they said in unison “I’m Breezethorn by the way”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>“I’m Lighteningspots, who’re you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The new tom let out a sigh of relief “Burnwish. My name is Burnwish.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to @ me on twitter @martymcflysss if you'd like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>